Power Ranger Anime Rewrite
by dinoton101
Summary: Long agoe a sayain now as Goku killed A monster name en Frezzia was sent under the clouds. Then Frezia found a way out of Hell throw the Isles of the world and went to other worlds where he recuted the villians from each Anime and then set his sites on our world only the 5 Anime characters can save the by becoming the Power Ranger Anime.
1. Pprolouge

**Shadx:"Well your rewriteing Power Ranger Anime?"**  
 **Me:"Yep.I thought Ii could make it better this time."**

 **Shadx:"I get let get on with the show.**

 **Me:"I do not own Power Rangers ,Dragon Ball,Naruto,Bleach,Sailor Moon,or Pokemon saddly but I don't so on with the show.**

* * *

 **Prologe**

 **Log ago a Sayain name Goku fought Frezia and almost defeated him if it had not been for Freiza went to Earth where they meet up with a boy name Trunks who fought them and killed both of they where sent to in there Frezia look for a way out and he found an island .The Ilsand was not that big or small it had no trees or any Frezia saw something on this was the Portals that would appaer and look into each one and saw diffnert world like his own but different all the then came across this one world it look very saw the heroes were mask warriors he learn they where called the Power Rangers he saw them battle monsters after then check who the heroes were it said there where no Power Ranger active at this just smirk and got a knew what he was going to he turn around to a castle like building and walk into it.**

 **"Well this will do for my base for now."He said as he walk around and he turn to the other world."Now I just need an Amry at my side.A new Frezia I know where to get it."**

 **In other World**

 **The Old Kai had felt something was was check his cyeral ball and saw the Kai just wacth as he saw a Shadow figer walk into to the world of Pirates,Ninja,Sailor Scouts,Soul Reaper,and thought why would anyone go then saw one of the portal Frezia had left was the world of the Power Rangers.**

 **"Why would that person leave that open?"He thought as he rewine the ball and saw it was Frezia."This is not Kai Frezia has found the Ise of the Worlds."He said as Kibito Kai**

 **eyes widen.**

 **"But how did Frezia find the Yamma has it geared for years."Said Kibito Kai as Old Kai keep looking into the then look over to Kibito Kai and spoke up.**

 **"Kibito I need you to go to each of these world and find a warrior to stop Freiza.I know what he up if the World Of someone who is strong at in this."He said as he handed him a Blue cell phone."Then go to the Soul Reaper World,Sailor Scout,and Ninja.I my self will give the red one to a warrior.I know just the one."He said as Kibto Kai nodded to Old Kai and went to the Isles of the Other World and walk through the portal to the World Of the Pirates and came out into the Ocean .And this is where the Sstory Begans.**

* * *

 _ **Power Ranger Anime Force Theme(Dragon Soul)**_

Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now!

Don't stop, there's no fun to be found

We can't find paradise

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!

Mysteries abound in this world that we will see (that we will see)

Foes all around well now we'll go fearless and free

I feel so strange that's how we'll win (that's how we'll win)

Courage won't fail if you come with me, the enemies can tail the wind

We will fight for love and glory, we will love to tell a story

There is nothing we can live through nothing can ever die, we will fight again!

Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your fears abound

All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now!

Don't stop, there's no fun to be found

We can't find paradise

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!

Dragon Soul!

* * *

 _ **N:"**_ **Who will Kibito Kai get next time on Power Ranger Anime Force.**

 **Next Time On Power Ranger Anime Force.**

 **Kibito Kai come across a Pirate called Black Beard and his crew and is taken captive.**

 **Kibito Kai:"This is just what I great."**

 **But A Shadow set him free.**

 **Black Beard:"Oh great just what I him."**

 **Figer:"Blackbeard you will pay for what you have No Drakon!"Ye yelled and let lose a gaint blast of Fire and burn the rope around Kibito Kai.**

 **Kibito Kkai:"Maybe he the one."**

 **N:"Next Chapter On Power Ranger Anime Force chapter One-The Dragon Pirate/Frezia frist Draft.**


	2. Chapter 1-The World of One Piece- Luke

**Me:"Hey I'm Back and do we have a gest for you he came all the way from was the Black,Red,White ,and Green the One and only Tommy Olver."Tommy walk into the story and set down on the chair.**

 **Tommy:"Thank for haveing me Dinoton."**

 **Me:"No thank you for anyway I was...What now."I got a call from the bage someone."What is it now can't you heard Ii'm bessies.?"**

 **Person:"(Someone has brocken into the called him self has someone else with him who went by the the name Mesogogo.")**

 **Me:"Go great just what we need to for tell me."Ii hung up and turn back to Tommy."Sorry about that Ii just have to take care of something."He nodded ad Ii run out.**

 **Me:"Okay what do you want?"**

 **Goldar:"You know what we want give us Tommy."**

 **Me:"And why would I do that.?"**

 **Mesogogo:"If you don't we will destory the building."**

 **Me:"Do you really think I would let you do Morphing Time."I yelled."Dragon Power!"I yelled and became a red ranger.**

 **"Goldar:"He a ranger get him."**

 **Me:"No you don't!Dragon Blaster:"I pulled out a gun and shot the lazer at both but miss."Okay While I fight these Tommy Tell you the Discalmer.**

 **Back with Tommy.**

 **Tommy:"Dinoton does not own Power Ranger,Pokemon,Dragon Ball,Naruto,Sailor Moon or Bleach but he does own the character he made here the Show.**

* * *

Come on board and bring along,  
All your hopes and dreams.  
Together we will find everything  
That we're looking for.

One Piece

Compass left behind.  
It'll only slow us down.  
Your heart will be your guide.  
Raise the sails and take the helm.

That legendary place,  
That the end of the map reveals  
It's only legendary,  
Till someone proves it real.

Through it all,  
Through all the troubled time,  
Through the heartache  
And through the pain.  
Know that I  
Will be there to stand by you,  
Just like I know you'll stand by me.

So come on board and bring along,  
All your hopes and dreams.  
Together we will find everything  
That were looking for.  
There is always room for you,  
If you want to be my friend.

We are!  
We are  
On a cruise!

WE ARE!

Kibito Kai walk through the prtal the the world of Pirate and found his slf flow over the ocean.

"So this is the world Old Kai told me about..Not must to this pleace so far I have only saw water,but anyway Ii gest I need to get working on finding a person for Old Kai."He though as he flew off,but little did he know that Frezia was also here in this for a perfact person for his new army.

* * *

 **With Frezia.**

Frezia was walking around a small port all day and could not find anyone to be in his llok everywhere,but to him all so them where he came across a man wearing a black and gold captain cout on and Frezia as the black beard around his what Frezia could tell he was was about to go up to him but something guy came up to him and punch was a kid about 16 or 17 with Red hair brown eyes and wore what look to be a blue pirate outfit.

"Oh great it you what do you want this time?"Hhe ask the Kid just look at the man.

"You know what I want!"He yelled.

Frezia could tell where this was wacth what was about to unfold.

"Your Death!"He yelled as he he yelled Flare No Drakon."He yelled as a fire blast came out of his mouth and hite Black Bread only hurting him a little.

"Is that all you got let me show you my powers!"He said as he started to do his attack but with a punch from red hair pirtate sent the pirate flying into the into a wall.

"Black Beard you will not get away with what you did to my was the last person I had and you took him away.."He said as he lit a flame in his hand and smiled."Now it time for you to die!"He yelled as he blasted Black Beard in the back and set him flying once smirk and flew as fact as he could and found the Pirate and help him up.

"I see you are haveing probmel my freind."He said as the pirate just look at the wair creator.

"Who are you?"He ask as Frezia just smirk and said.

."I'm someone who want to help.I can give you the power to defeat anyone who get in your way.""He said as Black Beard just look at him and said.

"What kind of power?"He ask him as Frezia turn out to the sea and look out across it and then turn back to him and said.

"The kind of power that can give you anything you want but frist I need you to do something for me.?"Hhe had ask him.

"What is it?"Ask Black Beard.

"I have been fallowed I need you to cachter this person and hold I will give you anything."He said as the pirate just smiled and said then told him what the man look like and his name and told him to be careful this man was not what he pirate nodded and they parted way.

* * *

 **With Kibito Kai**

He had just made it in to town when a gang of Pirate srounded was going to attack when A fire blast hite them from out of no were.

"Drago V Blast!"He heard someone yell as Kibito Kai look at anther fire ball cane flying by the pirates.

"Could this be the person Elder told me."He thought as Kibito look and saw a guy with red hair and dress in a blue pirate other Pirates turn and saw what was going on and knew not to mess with this guy.

"Hey were do you think about you are go!"He yelled as Kibito Kai wacth as the guy jump in the air and made a gaint wall of flames infrount of the other Pirates trapping them where they could not get away.

"Oh great what now?"They all thought as the person fired andther blast at the pirates kocking them person then wlk up to Kibitio Kai and ask if he is okay the Kai smiled and ask if he could talk to both then went to his ship.

"So what do you want?"Ask The person as the Kai started to speck.

"You must be Luke."He said Luck did not know what to think the frist thing he thought how did this guy even know his name."I bet your wandering how I know your name.I am Kibitio Kai my Elder sent me here to give you something."He said as he pulk out a phone like devise and handed to Luke.

"What is it?"He ask as he just look at it.

"It a devise that will grant you the power you will need for an up comming battle in the future."He said as he started to go,but Luke spoke up and said.

"What battle and why do I need more power?"He ask as the Kai turn around and said.

"You will know when the time to us the power you must say Anime Power Pirate Ranger!"He said as he walk out of the room.

"Power Ranger."Luke thought as he look at the phone as he heard the sound of Black Beard calling rush outside to see Black Beard with a new freind.

"Who did you bring with you Black thought you could not beat me with the help of someone else."He ask as Black Beard just smirk and rush at Luke and puch him in the flew off his ship and on to the Frezia was waiting for him.

"Who are you?"He ask as Frezia just smirk and said.

"I am the new ruler of the mutliteverse.I am the empire I ...Never mine just hand ove the morpher and I will let you live."He said.

"What are you talking about?"He ask as as Frezia did not take nicely to that and was about to blast Luke when a portal open up and a red armor guy appear from out of no armor look like sayain mask healment look like a ape of somekind and he had somekind of devise on his viser that look like a scouter."What going on he thought as the armor person landed and pulled out a blade and charge at Frezia and hiting him makeing him fall back and into Black person then use some kind of move killing them both sending then both to other world.

The person the walk up to Luke and help him up and ask.

"Are you okay?"He ask as Luke just person then dearmmor to reveil a man with Teen Gohan like was wairing a black gi and had a tail behind him,

"Yes who are you?"He ask as the man hellp him up and said.

"I am Shadx,and I came to get with me they will be back."He said as Shadx open the portal to Other World and they went in.

* * *

 **N:"Luke was sve by Shadx what will happen next find out next time on Power Ranger Anime Force**

 **Next time one Power Ranger Anime**

 **Cole:"Where am I?**

 **Kibitio Kai:"We need your help Soul Reaper take this and help us."**

 **Cole:"Anime Power Soul Reaper Ranger!**

 **Next time on Power Ranger Anime Force Chapter Two-The Soul Reaper vs Sailor Scout./Frezia new recrutes.**


End file.
